1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved terminal connector assembly for an electric control device and more particularly to an electric control device adapted to be mounted in a vertically stacked modular motor control center.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, motor control centers are designed with control devices mounted therein adjacent to a vertically disposed wireway for incoming and outgoing power cables. The terminal lugs on these electric control devices are generally mounted in a vertical position and facing downward. This requires incoming and outgoing cables to make at least two 90.degree. bends within the motor control center for connection to the terminal lug. Making two bends is very difficult in the case of larger cables such as 1/O AWG sizes. It would be desirable if an electric control device were designed to facilitate easier wiring of the devices to minimize unnecessary bends in the power cables within the motor control centers.